


Momma Know's best

by Lana_the_salty_banana



Series: Commissions [13]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Aftercare, Breakfast, Breastfeeding, Cum Inflation, F/F, Fingering, Futa on Futa, Futanari, Hard Fucking, Mommy Kink, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Oral, Rough fucking, Size Difference, SizeKink, Suckling, Teasing, Tender loving, Vaginal, blowjob, family life, married couple acting like mother and daughter, sorta roleplaying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:46:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22651981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lana_the_salty_banana/pseuds/Lana_the_salty_banana
Summary: Evelynn is in absolute love with her wife, or more appropriately, her mommy, Lana. So with some fucking through walls and furniture, so much cum it leaves a small pond, and finally some tender aftercare, Lana is exactly what Eve sees her as...her mommy.This was a super fun commission to work on, hope you enjoy it as well
Series: Commissions [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1390072
Comments: 3
Kudos: 74





	Momma Know's best

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EvelynnBlackwood](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvelynnBlackwood/gifts).



Evelynn was in heaven, or the closest thing one could get to it without being dead. Her mind was racing in a mixture of pure, orgasmic bliss, absolute adoration, mind-numbing arousal, and just pure, unadulterated love. Her eyes were rolling as she orgasmed over and over again, her body shaking like the earth was vibrating beneath her.

“You okay baby?” Eve gasped as she was snapped back to reality, her eyes blinking as she looked up to her mommy. Lana. The light of her life, as well as the darkest part of it. The giant woman smiled warmly, but also with a hint of sadism, down at her. “Want me to stop?” Eve gasped as Lana pushed her cock deeper into her, eyes vision going blurry as she felt another orgasm rack her body.

“N-no, mommy. Please. Break me harder~” Lana chuckled, a deep, rolling purring laughter that shook Eve to her core and sent her heart fluttering. She moaned pathetically, like a kitten mewling for milk as Lana slowly pulled her gargantuan cock out of her overstretched pussy. “No mommy, please fuck me, I can-ugh”

Eve gasped as the air left her, a massive bulge in her stomach from the huge thrust Lana just gave her. “Quiet kitten. Mommy is the one who decides what you can and can’t take~” Eve’s eyes quivered as Lana cupped her chin and lifted her face up. Lana’s massive hand almost completely wrapped around Eve’s head, and her face had gone from the sweet, motherly façade, to an almost disappointed, mistress appearance. “You have been a naughty girl, trying to tell me what to do. After I’ve been railing you for so many hours already.”

Eve whimpered as Lana seemed to squeeze her face gently. It was a tiny action, but one that signified to Eve that Lana was turning into her full dominant mood. “I’m thorry mommy.” With Lana’s hand squeezing her face, she almost sounded like a girl with a lisp, which seemed to make Lana chuckle with amusement, but not in the way Eve expected.

“How adorable. You can’t even talk straight when I’m fucking you. Such a hapless little girl you are~” In truth, Eve was far from hapless. The blonde-haired woman was an over six-foot-tall tower of muscle. With a cock that easily matched her body, piercings in the most fun of places, and an attitude to fit it all. That’s not to say Eve was all dom all the time, she had moments where she loved to be tied up, fucked hard, smacked, beaten up, and then pampered, but those moments were tied with her moments where she wanted to do those things to others.

That was true with everyone…except for Lana. Lana was, normally, a tiny, cute, innocent-looking woman with pale skin, blue hair and yellow eyes. She had cat ears and tail and acted like a cat a good portion of the time. Annoying Eve by pushing items off the countertop, pouncing on her when she was trying to sleep, and just being a real pain in the ass at times. But this had nothing to do with how Lana truly was. Beneath her fun, innocent, and hellish catgirl façade, she was a true demon.

No matter what Evelynn did, she would always melt before Lana, it had to be the eyes. Those eyes that bored straight through her very soul and made her fall to her knees in an instant, heart racing. While Lana was easily a foot shorter than Eve, possibly more, she had such a commanding presence when she wished it, that nothing could stand up to her. Then there was the magic.

Eve never asked, nor did she believe she would even get a straight answer, about how Lana was the way she was, but she didn’t care most of the time. Lana’s magical prowess was comparable to only a god. No matter what it was, Lana could do it. No matter what the information, Lana knew it. No matter what the obstacle, Lana could break it. And she did, over and over again, just to prove a point she already proved.

That’s how they were where they are now. Lana had, in her general, Lana-like way, caused a massive blizzard to encompass the entire city the two lived in, as well as miles upon miles out, the largest in recent years, as she would soon find out. All for the reason of having Eve all to herself for the week, and possibly more. And when Eve arrived home, Lana worked her magic.

Transforming herself from the tiny girl that looked like a teenager in her height, to a massive, towering, motherly looking woman that was as beautiful as she was intimidating. With a soft stomach one could sleep on for days, massive breasts that looked to contain an entire farm’s worth of milk, and arms that looked so strong they could crush a boulder to sand. That’s not even mentioning her thick, luscious thighs, and the massive cock sprouting from her crotch.

“Well?” Eve blinked, she had completely dozed off for a few moments, and Lana was looking down at her with an annoyed glance. “Speak slut.”

“I’m thorry mommy. I…I dothed oth.” Her face was still being squeezed by Lana’s hand, impairing her speech.

“So that’s how its going to be hm? Very well then, if I can’t keep your attention, then I’ll make sure you won’t forget…for a very…long…time~” Lana emphasized the words with a slight hiss, tilting her head up so that she was looking down at Eve, much as the wicked stepmother would do to Cinderella. Eve never felt so small and helpless, and her heart was racing at such an erratic pace she was shocked she was still conscious.

With the threat done, Lana moved to make good on it. Bringing both her hands to Eve’s hips, she pulled her cock out almost entirely, leaving Eve a whimpering mess, but that’s what she wanted. With the force of a freight train, she slammed back into Eve, once again knocking the air out of her. But more than that, Eve felt like she got sucker-punched in the chin from the bulge seeming to run the length of her body. The massive cock of Lana’s just rearranging all her organs, making room for her and her alone, as it should be.

Then Lana did it again, the force pushing Eve to orgasm. Her pussy a quivering mess, and her cock a spasming one, yet Lana didn’t stop. She slowly picked up the pace, fucking Eve with more and more speed, but the same intensity. After a few more thrusts, Eve hears the wall behind her give way, and with another thrust, she was fucked straight through the wall. Plaster, paint, wood, wires, nothing was stopping Lana from giving Eve the fucking of her life.

“Such a needy slut. I give you everything, and still its not enough for you, hm?” Lana chastised Eve as they continued their circuit from earlier in the night. Eve was completely unaware of what room they were in now, but frankly, she didn’t care. As they went through to the new room, Eve couldn’t help but orgasm once more, mewling as her body was wracked with pleasure, in both pain and pure lust.

“You can’t even last for a few scant thrusts. Pathetic.” Lana was looking down at Eve in such a way she feared for her life, but it was that same fear that made her so horny for Lana at the same time. “And don’t act like you don’t enjoy it. I know what you love, all too wall. You’re just a little toy to me. a little hole for me to get my dick wet. And you love it~”

Eve moaned loudly as she came once more, just from Lana’s words. There was nothing she could do except accept what she was and love Lana for putting her in the roll. Lana snickered as she placed Eve against a metal surface. Eve then realized where they were and shivered in anticipation. Lana resumed her rough-fucking, pounding into Eve with a force and speed that shouldn’t be possible.

Each thrust led to a moan of pleasure from Eve and a tiny creak of metal. After several minutes, or maybe it was shorter or longer, Eve had no way of telling time, she found herself buried in metal. “Well, guess I’ll need to fix the oven. Look what you’ve made me do kitten, you’re going to have to repay me for forcing me to break so many things~”

Eve smiled dumbly up at her mommy, her face dripping in sweat and many different juices. “Yessssss. I’m so bad mommy. Punish meeeee~” Lana was legitimately surprised Eve could talk, but regardless, she smiled as she yanked Eve free from the destroyed oven

“Oh, believe me, kitten, I will” With that Lana moved back into the living room with Eve still impaled on her cock. “Now…I’m almost at the edge, but I really want to fuck you hard first~” Eve’s mind seemed to short circuit at the words. Did that mean Lana wasn’t fucking her hard before? Eve’s lips spread even wider into a dumb, nervous, and aroused grin. Her pupils quivering as she was pushed up against the brick fireplace.

Lana looked down at Eve and kissed her forehead. “Now, you can truly be punished~” Eve opened her mouth to try and speak, but she couldn’t. The way Lana kissed her, the way she was looking at her, the way she was fucking her, it was all finally too much for Eve. Plus, Lana didn’t give her the chance to speak.

Faster than ever before, she pulled back out and thrust back into Eve. Eve’s eyes went wide from the impact, the loud cracking of the bricks loud in her ears. Her body felt like it was being folded in half, yet it felt so fucking good. Lana pulled back once more and thrust into her again, and once more Eve felt the bricks around her shatter and fall beneath her might. Eve couldn’t even orgasm from the pleasure, it just felt as if her body was utterly overwhelmed from the sensation.

And Lana didn’t stop. Her body moved like a machine, or maybe that was too little of a way to describe her. She was otherworldly, with a speed and strength that Eve was barely able to notice, her body fucked over and over and over again by the massive woman holding her. She was indeed her pet. Her fucktoy. Her little bit of amusement. And she welcomes it, closing her eyes, not even moaning anymore, just humming near silently from the pleasure.

And this was the tipping point for Lana. Hearing Eve humming, feeling her submit to her, hearing her thoughts surrender to her, she went over the edge. one mighty thrust later, and she fucked even straight through the fireplace, the two of them standing out in the raging blizzard. With an almost howling moan, Lana released the floodgates of cum into Eve and rode it out. Rope after thick rope of her hot, thick, sticky, and most importantly, potent cum filled Eve’s pussy over and over again.

It took only a single rope to fill her up. The second bulging her stomach and everything after that simply overflowing and gushing out from Eve’s over-stuffed, and over-fucked pussy. Cum fell to the ground in thick globs, splashing loudly against the snow and the massive puddle forming. It was so hot that there was steam rising from it, one could only imagine how much it was heating up Eve from the inside out. But Eve, like with everything Lana did to her, welcomed it lovingly.

Lana rocked her hips as she emptied everything she had into Eve, panting at long last after who knew how long of unleashing herself into Eve. “How are you baby?” Lana looked down to her cum covered kitten, the corner of her lip turning up in a slight smile at the sight. Eve was happy. She was filled with so much cum that the outcome was impossible to deny.

Lana sighed as she carried Eve back inside, the snow entering the living room from the hole in the wall and cum starting to flood inside. Her feet squelched in the growing puddle as she continued to carry Eve, holding her close to her stomach, her cock still buried inside of her snatch. When Lana got to the bedroom, it didn’t take long, given the broken walls, she gently set Eve down on the edge of the bed and yanked her softening cock out.

Eve let out a tiny grunt in her sleep as cum began to gush from her pussy. Lana gently rubbed her stomach as it started to deflate, letting the cum drip onto the floor without a care or worry. Finally, Eve was emptied, for lack of a better term, and Lana continued her work. She grabbed a towel, easy given how large she was, from a little ways off, and began to clean Eve off.

This, to Lana, was important to her. Despite the words, she didn’t think of Eve in any of those ways. Eve wasn’t a toy, or a hole, or anything like that, Eve was hers. Eve was, well, she wasn’t quite sure the best way to describe it. Soulmate perhaps? Or maybe that was better left for Eve to decide. But to Lana, she loved the woman, no matter what.

At long last Eve was cleaned, and Lana gently set her properly into bed. Placing her head on the pillows, pulling the blanket up around her chin, and kissing her head. Lana smiled as Eve hummed in her sleep, whispering the single word ‘mommy’ which sent Lana’s heart fluttering. She stood up and hissed, banging her head on the ceiling, she was taller than she thought.

“I’ll have to fix that~” Lana smirked as she checked the clock. “Oh fuck.” It was already seven in the morning. They really had been fucking all night long.

_____

Eve sighed, stretching her arms above her head as she blinked, looking up at the ceiling fan turning slowly. She groaned as she slowly sat up, pushing her arms shakily beneath her as she felt her body fight against her. Nothing was broken, as far as she could tell, so that was good, but fucking hell she was sore like never before.

“Lana?” Eve looked around the bed and bedroom for her wife, but she wasn’t there. However, something else caught Eve’s attention, in many ways. As Eve went to move and get out of bed, she realized the bed wasn’t the same size. In fact, everything looked bigger the more she looked at it all. The dressers. The doors. Heck, even the pillows looked larger. “What…Lana?” Eve called for her wife, she knew that she could hear her, with ears like that she could hear something on the other side of the world.

Eve waited in the oversized bed, and still nothing, so she decided to try and go find out. She had to crawl a little bit further than usual, but as she hopped off the bed, she grunted as she dropped to the floor. She felt so small, and for a woman like her, this was a hard thing to do. She sheepishly made her way to the door, having to reach up to actually get the doorknob.

“Lana?” She called down the hallway once more for her wife, and still nothing. But something did catch her attention, and it was the smell of breakfast. Eve licked her lips as she cautiously made her way down the hallway. Looking up at the taller walls, and a higher ceiling.

Normally, she would have been closer, being able to touch it with ease, but now, even if she jumped, she wouldn’t have been remotely close. Eve felt an odd sensation rise up in her. On one hand, she felt bewildered and confused, and a little scared. She was so small now like she was in a world of giants. Yet at the same time, it felt like her heart was slowly starting to beat its way out of her chest from the excitement.

As she walked through the living room, past the oversized couch, chairs and coffee table, the scent of breakfast started to fill her nostrils even more. Eve started to drool as she started to walk faster, almost in a trance. She walked up to the doorway to the kitchen and poked her head in, and she swore she felt her heart stop for a moment.

There, standing in front of the oversized oven was Lana, same as she was the night before, but only slightly different. She seemed a bit plumper, mostly around her stomach and thighs, and her arms seemed to shake a bit more as she made breakfast. Eve’s eyes gravitated to her large rear, almost drooling at the sight, but her eyes traveled up to a much more important prize.

Lana’s tits were, well, they were huge. Even on Lana’s larger frame, which towered over Eve, they still looked massive, truly udders, for all manners of describing them. Then she finally caught sight of Lana’s face, and as she looked from this distance, she saw the slight shadows of lines on her face, making her look older than she had before, even though she looked impossibly young with her perfect skin, now she looked just like a mother. Lana’s ears perked up and she turned to Eve, looking down only slightly from the distance, but smiled warmly. “There’s my little kitten. I was wondering when you’d wake up. You hungry?”

Eve gulped as Lana spoke, her voice slow and sultry, but warm and soothing. Eve’s legs started shaking as she stood there gazing up at Lana, more of a mother than ever before. She took notice of Eve’s shaking, putting down her utensils and walking up to her. Eve had to arch her neck to look up to the giant woman, who was kneeling over to scoop Eve up.

She did, absolutely effortlessly, carrying Eve in her arms to the table. “Goodness sweetie, you’re shaking. You must be starving. Here, sit down and mommy will have you some food as soon as she can. I’m sorry for making you wait, little kitten~” Eve only murmured nonsense as she was sat down in a chair that was obviously made for someone larger than her, as her feet didn’t come close to the floor.

As she kicked her feet, Lana purred and went back to making food, leaving Eve to sit up slightly to look up over the table. She grabbed at a fork, which just seemed comically large in her hands, yet not unusable. “Um…m-mommy?” She was somewhat frightened to ask for anything, yet at the same time, she felt she needed to.

“Yes, dearie?” Her voice echoed from behind Eve, but she was still at the stove, cooking breakfast for her.

“Can…can I have some smaller silverware, please? These are…” Her voice trailed off, thinking of the best way not to sound rood.

“Oh! Silly me, I’m so sorry kitten, I completely forgot.” Eve heard a rustling behind her, as well as the tinkling of metal cutlery being tossed about. “Where are-aha! They got lost in here. Such small things~” Lana cooed the last bit, making Eve blush as the massive woman stood over her chair. As Eve looked up, she was met with a mouth-watering sight of Lana’s cleavage. She started to sweat, gripping at the fork in her hand as she felt arousal overtake her. “Here you go sweetie, small fork and knife for you. Now, let me get these big ones out of your way.”

She picked the knife up and grabbed the fork, but Eve had a death-grip on it from the gay panic she was feeling in her system from the sight of Lana. “Now kitten, please let it go.” Lana’s voice was stern yet soft at the same time, a perfect motherly command that left nothing to interpretation.

“S-sorry momma.” Eve let go of the fork, and Lana purred as she stood up, going back to finally try and finish breakfast. Eve looked down at her naked body and her stiff cock in her lap. She turned behind her, looking back at Lana as she continued cooking, and Eve made her decision. She quickly got to work, biting down on the tablecloth as she jerked away rapidly. She tried to be quiet, but she wanted to be quick as well, not wanting to have a stiffy at breakfast.

“Kitten.” Eve froze at Lana’s words. They weren’t directly near her, but with the sternness, and simple nature of the words, she couldn’t help but feel like Lana was standing directly over her. “No masturbating at the table. If you have a stiffy, just ask mommy to help you.” Eve dropped the cloth from her mouth, staring blankly in front of her, cock still in hand.

As she tried to comprehend the words, Lana walked up behind her and set a massive plate of food in front of Eve. A huge stack of pancakes, bacon, eggs, and some fruit, piled high and ready to be consumed. Eve slowly turned up to Lana, who crossed her arms beneath her chest, tapping her foot gently as she waited for Eve’s answer. “Well, kitten? What will it be?”

“I…I’m sorry?”

“Do you want mommy to take care of that now…or later?” Eve opened her mouth but felt her stomach rumble. She looked down at her throbbing cock and soft abs, before raising her head again, ready to answer, but Lana cut her off. “Well don’t think about it sweetie, eat breakfast. I’ll help you with it when you’re done.”

Eve was about to protest, but Lana gave her a sideways glance and Eve looked away and down at her plate. The plate was, well, huge. It looked like everything else in the house, too big for Eve, but perfect size for Lana. Speaking of, Lana sat down opposite of Eve, an even larger plate in front of her, a loud, deep purr vibrating from her throat. Like a ravenous animal, Lana dug into her food, stuffing her face with pancakes and eggs.

Eve was oddly entranced by it, seeing Lana feast almost made her think what she would be like if-“Eep!” Eve jumped as she felt something brush against her cock, sending a shiver through her entire body. She looked down and let out a tiny gasp as she saw the blue fur of Lana’s tail rubbing against her shaft. Eve gulped and looked up to Lana, who was rather ignoring Eve, still stuffing her face.

Eve opened her mouth, but only let out a moan as she felt the tail brush up her shaft. Lana was evil, deliciously, devilishly, and amazingly evil…and Eve loved it. Lana raised an eyebrow, looking at Eve with a full mouth, before swallowing and smiling to Eve. “What’s wrong sweetie? Is there something wrong with your breakfast?”

Eve stiffened before shaking her head. “No momma. Its fine, I’m just-aaah~” Eve leaned forward over her food as she felt Lana’s tail tease her again, making her cock twitch in pure pleasure.

“What’s wrong sweetie?” Lana tilted her head, looking at Eve with a purely quizzical face. She was so good at acting like she didn’t know what she was doing, or what was wrong. Eve was so happy she had Lana as her momma.

“N-no, mamma. Just…really hungry.” Eve smiled nervously and Lana returned it warmly, then went back to her food. Eve shivered once more, feeling the hairs tickling at the head of her cock as she picked up her utensils. She then dug in, marveling at the sheer size of her plate. Every time she dug in, stuffing her mouth full of pancakes, Lana tortured her cock, making her nearly choke on her food.

Eve managed to push through though, coughing slightly as Lana continued eating, not even batting an eye at her. Eve continued her torturous breakfast in a mixture of excitement and terrified arousal. It was like running through hell. Every time she thought she was safe, swallowing a mouthful of either bacon, eggs, or the fruit, Lana would torture her cock with her tail. But she never went far enough to make Eve cum, stopping right as Eve bucked her hips forward into the tail, forcing Lana to pull away and let out a gentle purr.

But Eve couldn’t even have an inch in front of Lana. At some point, she tried to reach her hand down and attempt to relieve herself, but Lana cleared her throat. “Sweetie, I made it clear, no masturbating at the table. If you attempt that again…” Lana paused, staring down at Eve with an intensity that made Eve feel even smaller compared to her mother, making her heart thump even harder. “I’ll have to lock you up again. And you don’t want that…do you?”

Eve almost felt as if she was just going to cum from the words, but nodded, nonetheless. She went back to eating, stuffing herself faster and with more food to try and keep her mind off her raging boner. Of course, all Lana did was increase her teasing, going so far as to wrap her tail entirely around Eve’s throbbing cock, Eve wasn’t even aware Lana’s cock could do that.

After half an hour passed, Eve had stuffed herself, her stomach bloated from all the food she put inside of herself. Eve sighed as she sat back in her chair, her face red and dripping sweat from the torture she had endured and the constant boner she was unable to satisfy. Lana chuckled as she stood up, picking up the plates and taking them to the sink.

“M-mommy?” Eve was only able to whisper her words, but Lana heard them perfectly. Dropping the dishes in the sink and coming over to Eve, kneeling beside her with an innocent smile on her face.

“Yes, kitten?” Eve turned her face to Lana, not speaking a single word. Lana tilted her head, closing her eyes and smiling as she reached her hands forward and scooped Eve up. Lana effortlessly carried Eve in her arms, like a tiny child, to the living room. “Are you thirsty darling?”

Eve looked down at Eve, the relatively small woman nodding her head. She hadn’t thought about it, but she hadn’t had anything to drink at all during breakfast. Lana purred happily as she sat down and moved Eve so that she was laying in her one arm. Then, much to Eve’s surprise, Lana pulled down her shirt, letting her massive tits hang free.

Eve was shaking as she saw the nipple presented to her, seeing a small couple drops of milk on it. “Here baby…drink up~” Eve shivered as she opened her mouth, moaning slightly as she wrapped her lips around Lana’s nipple. Lana cooed as she held Eve’s head closer to her breast, feeling her little girl drinking up.

Eve hummed, closing her eyes as she sucked on Lana’s nipple, swallowing her sweet milk with a greedy love. She raised her hands and hugged onto the large breast, almost as if she was hugging an enormous, warm water balloon. Soft, squishy, comfortable, and so delicious. Lana purred deeply, a soothing sound that vibrated through Eve’s entire body.

Eve continued to suckle on Lana’s tit, drinking her momma’s delicious milk with greed. Lana smirked, and while Eve was distracted, Lana’s free hand slowly made its way to Eve’s lower regions. Lana gently spread Eve’s legs, but her little kitten didn’t fight it, instead, she just willingly spread her legs, not realizing what was coming next.

With a wide smirk, Lana took two fingers and ‘gently’ pushed them into Eve’s soaking pussy. Eve’s eyes snapped wide with shock as she spat up some of the breast milk in her mouth, and Lana tutted in her motherly tone. “Now sweetie, don’t drink too fast~” Eve tried to pull away, but Lana’s large hand easily held her there, and she realized she wasn’t going to stop drinking until Lana allowed her to stop.

Eve moaned against the nipple in her mouth as she felt Lana’s fingers push deeper into her pussy. It was so soft, so simple, yet so erotic and perfect. Eve was a quivering mess, drinking the milk on autopilot, while she was fingerfucked by her mommy. Lana cooed as she continued to lovingly torture Eve, rubbing her thumb along her cock, feeling the cold piercings against her burning skin, all while she gently and slowly pushed her fingers in and out of Eve’s pussy.

Eve was in a state she couldn’t describe. The arousal was frying her brain, yet she couldn’t get enough of it…no matter how much she wished for it. As she felt her orgasm reaching her peak, she bucked her hips as much as she could, yearning for release that never came. She pulled away from Lana’s nipple, her momma’s hand having moved away, as some milk dripped down her chin and she moaned loudly.

“Mommy! I want to cum so badly~” Lana snickered as she doubled down on Eve’s pussy, moving her hand at a much faster and harder pace. Eve’s body seized up as she orgasmed around Lana’s fingers, yet her cock was still throbbing in near pain. “Mommy…”

“Yes, kitten?”

“I…I need…please…” Eve was barely able to get words out between her gasps, almost unable to speak altogether.

Lana purred as she pulled her fingers out, licking them clean of Eve’s juices before looking down at her. “Don’t worry sweetie. Mother knows what her little kitten wants~” With that, Lana grabbed Eve by the waist, lifting her up to her mouth as she took Eve’s cock between her lips. Now given their difference in size, Eve knew her cock wouldn’t feel tight, but with how soft Lana’s lips were, with how hard she sucked, and the sheer fact she was holding Eve like a doll…it was too much.

Eve came, and Eve came hard. She blacked out from the mountain of pleasure, from the immense pressure finally being released. All she remembered from those moments, was the sensation of feeling weightless, the sensation of her soul leaving her body, and the intense pleasure of Lana sucking her off. She was in heaven, and she wouldn’t have cared if she died to get there.

“Kitten?” Eve woke with a start to see Lana looking down at her with a warm smile. “You okay kitten?” Eve swallowed, her mouth dry and throat sore, but nodded with a smile on her face.

“Yes mommy…I’m…I’m okay.” Lana purred as she leaned down and kissed Eve on her forehead, making the smaller woman giggle. “I love you, mommy~”


End file.
